Currently, there exists a number of joining arrangements or devices that are able to be used to securely hold two or more portions in close proximity.
There is known to be a difficulty in effecting a tightening and therefore a clamping effect between two portions, wherein there may well be limited access to the joining arrangement when located within the cavities of the portions.
One of the ways that this is achieved is by use of an open ended spanner. However, this may exasperate the operator due to the intricacies of the overall operation and instillation of the appropriate joining arrangement.
Typically such joining arrangements are utilised in the construction of benches and desks.
The problem with an open ended spanner is that a nut or hexagonal head or the like will conventionally lie against the surface within the cavity so that the amount of freedom by which engage and then turn the nut is restricted.
In practice then this means that a person might spend a considerable time tightening any threadably engaging member on the shaft.